helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ren'ai Hunter
from album TBA' ---- '''Released' April 11, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2012 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Pyocopyoco Ultra 48th Single (2012) Next: TBA 50th Single (2012) ]] thumb|220px|right|Morning Musume - Renai Hunter Short Ver. "Renai Hunter" (恋愛ハンター, "Love Hunter") is the 49th Single of Morning Musume. It is set to be released on April 11, 2012. This will be Niigaki Risa's last single as a member of Morning Musume, after 10 years. The Special Regular Edition will have a solo song by Niigaki Risa, it will be a cover of a Hello! Project song of Niigaki's choice. Tracklist CD Tracklist #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #TBA #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instumental) Limited A Tracklist #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (TBA) Limited B Tracklist #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (TBA) Limited C Tracklist #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (TBA) Limited D Tracklist #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #TBA #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instumental) Special Graduation Edition #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) #TBA (Niigaki Risa Cover Single) #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (Instumental) Single V Tracklist #Renai Hunter (恋愛ハンター) (MV) #TBA #Making of (メキング映像) Event V Tracklist #Renai Hunter (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (新垣理沙 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (道重さゆみ Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (田中れいな Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (光井愛佳 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (譜久村聖 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (生田衣里奈 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (鞘師里保 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (鈴木香音 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (飯窪春菜 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (石田亜佑美 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (佐藤優樹 Solo Ver.)) #Renai Hunter (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) (恋愛ハンター) (工藤遥 Solo Ver.)) Members featured in single *5th gen: Niigaki Risa (Last Single) *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudou Haruka Trivia *The single will contain 5 Limited Edition (A-E). *It was rumoured that Pyocopyoco Ultra was going to be Niigaki's graduation single, but these rumours are now proven false. *The Special Edition Limited E will contain a special solo song of a past Hello! Project single, sung by Niigaki herself, because of her position of being the "longest enrolled member of Morning Musume". *Tsunku commented Morning Musumes new song on Twitter himself, saying: "MM's new song is too cool. Will they be able to sing it? It'll be a fight with/for their skills. I wonder if 9th and 10th gen will be able to keep up with the dance for MM's new song". *This song is believed to influenced by Dubstep, a European/American, genre of music/dance. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx* Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In